seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 19
Alexander stood up. "Mr. Faust, Mr. Sinbad, Ms. Liana, I must ask for your help." Sinbad laughed a bit. "Don't call me Mr. It isn't radical!" Sinbad jumped up. "So of course We'll help." "Thank you. What I need you guys to do is lay low." "Lay low?! I'm a bodacious bombastic badass! How dare you tell me to lay low!" Faust grabbed Sinbad by his arm. "I know I know. Sinbad you're injured, you can't do anything stupid I get it!" Liana looked at Sinbad with a look of anger. "Oh but when I say it you go ahead and do it?" "That's because when you tell me I'm not injured." Sinbad laughed a bit. "Besides, Liana whenever you tell me you're gonna end up in trouble without me." Faust stood up. "So Alexander? Where is Yakimura?" "Uhhhh..... I don't know. She kinda disappeared a while ago." Alexander turned to Faust. "And it's Yukihara. As for her location.. I know she's still on the island but I don't know where. Even her family doesn't know. I'm scared that Leone might have her." Sinbad jumped forward. "THAT BASTARD!! ITS NOT RADICAL TO TAKE PRINCESSES!!!" He waved at Liana and Faust. "RADICAL FORCE FOUR!! GO!!!" Sinbad ran out the cave into the wilderness. Faust turned nervously to Liana. "So.. Has he always been like this?" "Yes." Liana nodded. "I'll admit it gets boring without him... But sometimes... I just need a damn vacation." - Jericho slowly walked down the street like a zombie. His a dreadful feeling filled the area. Kent leaned back in his chair. "Ayo waiter! Can I get a bowl of ramen, a box of popcorn, some meat, I don't care what kind. And bring it out ASAP! The entertainment is beginning!" Mako brushed off the debris of the concrete road. "That jackass." He glared at the people staring back at him. "What the hell are you looking at?!" He growled and dashed forward, meeting Jericho with a powerful punch. A shockwave was created from the impact, glass broke, the ground shook. Mako looked up into Jericho's eyes. Jericho stared back holding Mako's fist. "You're too slow." He twisted his arm and kicked Mako in the gut. "Shinu. Buso Koka; Black Devil's Barrage!!" Jericho's arms and legs turned pitch black as he unleashed a randomized barrage of that broke past Mako's devil fruit. Mako's eyes rolled back as he spit up blood. "Gahk!" He yelled as he fell back. Jericho stood over Mako's unconscious body before flipping off his hood. "Well that happen." Kent stared at Jericho next to a table full of empty plates. "Black Devil's Barrage? Keep that name! That sounds awesome!" Kent looked down at Mako. "You got knocked the fuck out!!" "Uhhh sir!" The waiter called for Kent. "We need payment." Kent looked down to Mako. "This guy gots us." He untied a small pouch from Mako's belt. "Here ya go!" Kent tossed the pouch. "Keep the change." Jericho picked up his sword and slung it over his shoulder before flipping his hood back on. "Kent.. I think it's time we get serious." "Huh? Oh. Well I get it. I get it." Kent hauled Mako over his shoulder. He pointed up into the castle. "Leone!! I'm coming for you!!" Kent then turned to Jericho. "Jericho. I want you to stay down here. I got this." "I'm not gonna be left out!" Jericho exclaimed. "It's fine Jericho. I just have a bad feeling about both of us going up there." Kent looked back at Jericho. "It'll be fine. Find Fantasia, she kinda disappeared on me." Kent scratched his head. "Now that I think about it... I never noticed until now. I'm sure she said something but I don't remember what it is." Jericho rolled his eyes. "Fine." Jericho walked off. "Be back soon, that navigator of ours better be close." Jericho stopped and closed his eyes. "Kenbunshoku.." He whispered, he started to feel every living thing on the island. The grass, the animals, the people. In a few moments he located Fantasia. "She's not too far." Jericho opened his eyes and Kent was already down the road, dragging Mako along with him. "Well that navigator ain't gonna find herself. Then again she may not think she's lost cause she's a navigator." - Fantasia made her way through the forest. "Dammit I'm lost!!" She declared. "And of all people... I had to be lost with you!!!!" She pointed her middle finger at Blitz. Blitz held his broken mask and brushed away his hair. "What's wrong with me? I'm handsome." "You're annoying, a dumbass, and completely not my type." "What is your type." "Not you." "Don't be like that." "What's that in your hands?" "My mask." "What's wrong with it?" "You broke it." "You wanna end up like your mask?" Fantasia asked angrily. A long pause of silence occurred. Fantasia and Blitz exchanged looks. "You want me." "I want you dead." - Ashlynn sat at the edge of the crater, looking down into the desolate wasteland that remained. "This place... It has so many memories." Rhea patted her on the back. "It's alright Ashlynn. It'll be okay..." Rhea's eyes twitched. "Huh? Someone's around..." Rhea started to wander off into the wasteland. "Rhea? Where are you going?" "Shh! I'm listening..." Rhea slowly walked forward navigating her way through the wasteland. She stopped at a toppled building. "Someone's down there." Rhea dug through the rubble to find a hidden door. Ashlynn ran up to her and stopped. "Huh?" Ashlynn opened the door to show a hidden staircase. Before going down she looked at Rhea. "Someone's down there... Around 5, maybe 6." Ashlynn walked down the stairs followed by Rhea into a dark room lit by a wall of torches. Several steel cages littered the area. "A prison?" Ashlynn jumped from the stairs and ran up to the closest one. "Terry?! Is that you?" A silver haired young man looked up to Ashlynn. "So... Do I know you?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters